Nimethvin
Craftworld Data Name: Nimethvin ("Nim-eth-vin") Meaning: The Deep Eternal Storm Current location: Segmentum Obscurus Detailed location: Near the "Southwestern" border of the Eye of Terror Main colours: Red, blue, black, white Favoured units: Striking Scorpion, Spiritseer, Warp Spider, Shining Spear, Crimson Hunter Specialty/rare unit: Ridanis Dragoons Ridanis Dragoons: Unique weapon - Kylas; A Force Weapon - Polearm Unusual unit: Tarellian Sentinels ("Dog Soldiers" to the Imperium), Ualdraf Surveyors, Tau Fire Warriors Population: Eldar, Tarellian, Ualdraf ("Gnomes" to the Imperium), Tau Specialty: Obscuring presence through discipline and good will to survive Reputation: Charitable, dedicated, radical Main enemy: Chaos History Pre-Fall Before the Fall, one of the vast trading ships of the Eldar became a host to a small population of a reptilian species known as the Tarellians as well as a small population of another minor species, distantly related to the Dwarf - the Ualdraf, known to the Imperium as Gnomes. Jokingly and teasingly, Eldar that interacted with the crew of the trading ship would call these Eldar, "depraved for having such a lewd and open display of decadence," to which the crew were deeply embarrassed, to the delight of the "customers" and "fellow" Eldar. The Fall At the moment of the Fall, the ship had fully received its outfitting towards becoming one of the precious Craftworlds that would be the seeds of hope for the future of the doomed Eldar race. Even during preparations, the host of the ship maintained an insistence on upholding their connection and support of their companions, whom worked alongside Eldar in the preparations. Fully christened by the onslaught from the Birth of She Who Hungers, a trading ship was no more: the Craftworld Nimethvin surged anew, overflowing with a pocket of Eldar civilization, clinging to hope for life and survival beyond the loss and despair that would see the great and expansive civilization brought to the brink of annihilation. Post-Fall In the millennia that would follow, the Craftworld would see to its survival and seek for a lifetime of discipline within charity, goodwill within restraint, compassion within iron will, hope within survival, strength without despair... The road has been long, perilous, and difficult, but the Craftworld survives and persists, beyond these many millennia into the 41st Millennium where hope for a better age lives on. During that time, it would only be natural for the enigmatic Eldar to focus their efforts on the survival of their own kind. Naturally, one might imagine that the Eldar leadership of the Craftworld would see to the dismissal of the native population of the other races that lived on Nimethvin during its trading ship days. However, a Seer made a divination during the calm before the storm that would be The Fall. It was prophesized that the others had a role left unfulfilled, an essential yet mysterious role that would see to the survival of the Craftworld. Seeing as there was no overt threat to their presence, the promise of safety was enough to promise the perpetual habitation for the Tarellian and the Ualdraf population aboard the Nimethvin. The Tau On the eve of the 38th Millennia, another prophecy was revealed. It became essential to send out expeditionary forces, led through the Webway by divination, bringing the force to a world, Kor'Vre. On this world was an outpost, a Tau outpost, under siege by a Tyranid force. The outpost was in dire peril. By the time of the Eldar's arrival, only a single Ethereal remain, supported by his loyal guard. The Ethereal, Aun'La, had likewise seen a prophecy. In this vision, he foresaw destruction and devastation but a glimmer of hope towards the future. In this future, it was for the ultimate Greater Good that he and a loyal guard hold out for the miraculous arrival of a force - a force that would take them aboard a grand vessel among the stars. Why these events unfolded is still wrapped by mystery and shrouded in obscurity. Nevertheless, the events foretold in prophecy came true - Kor'Vre was sieged and the expeditionary force arrived to save the survivors, a scant number of a small population from a small outpost. Despite dissent among the Eldar, it came to pass that this small number was permitted aboard the Craftworld Nimethvin, given accommodation to populate and grow - as did the Tarellians and the Ualdrafs. What will become of this arrangement after the prophesized events come to pass? None can say, for the Seers remain ever mysterious on the subject, ever vague. All of this continues to serve: for the protection of the Craftworld... for the Greater Good... Relations Allies Tarellians ("Dog Soldiers") Tau Ualdraf ("Gnomes") Gallery Rumrua2.jpg|Nimethvin Guardian Pattern NimethvinGuardian.v2.jpg|Nimethvin Guardian Pattern v2 NimethvinLocation.jpg|Location of Craftworld Nimethvin RumruaWR2.jpg|Nimethvin World Rune RumruaSR.jpg|Ridanis Dragoon Aspect Rune Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds